Maid Service
by Narutowolves
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house is a complete mess. They decide to get a maid. What happens when they hire two young orphaned girls as their new maids? Will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's life ever be the same? Rated T for foul language.
1. We Need a Maid

**Sorry if it is too short for first chapter! Enjoy!**

One: "We Need a Maid"

"Inuyasha, this room is a mess," growled a boy with long white hair and a fluffy pelt hanging over his shoulder. Another boy lay on the bed munching on some crackers. He wore a red kimono and had the same long white hair with doggy ears.

"What are you talking about? It's practically clean," said Inuyasha with his mouth full. There were clothes, empty soda cans, and bowls among other things on the floor. Sesshomaru was sure he saw a cockroach crawl out of that moldy sandwich under Inuyasha's bed.

"Look, don't be such a neat freak Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha as he threw the cracker box in the corner of his room. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Hurry up so we can eat breakfast," said Sesshomaru as he left the room. Inuyasha soon followed into the kitchen. Sesshomaru rummaged through the fridge.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Inuyasha as he sat down at the table. Sesshomaru opened the fridge wider so Inuyasha could look.

"Nothing…we don't even have milk!" barked Sesshomaru.

"Good I'm lactose and tolerant," said Inuyasha lying back in his chair. Sesshomaru was over to him in a flash and grabbed his shirt.

"Go out and buy us some damn food you useless piece of shit!" growled Sesshomaru.

"Hey, hey! Don't stretch the fabric! I'll order take out okay?" replied Inuyasha calmly. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's shirt and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He opened the door to see the most disgusting bathroom of all time. He walked to the cabinet and opened it to find his toothbrush. As soon as he opened it a rat jumped out of the cabinet and into his shirt.

"Ahhh! Oh my god! Lord Jesus! Inuyasha!" yelled Sesshomaru as he struggled to get his shirt off. He threw his shirt on the ground and stomped on it as if it was on fire.

"What is it Sesshomaru? I heard you scream," asked Inuyasha walking into the bathroom like he'd heard nothing. "Why do you have your shirt off?"

"Why do you think I have my shirt off? A damn rat jumped in my shirt and crawled all over me! I need to take a shower…," said Sesshomaru miserably.

"Sheesh, don't be such a neat freak," said Inuyasha coolly. Sesshomaru overtook his brother in an instant and pinned him to a wall.

"Inuyasha…we need a maid and you're going to find her or so help me I'll-."

"Alright, I'll find a maid. If you feel so strongly about it I'll put up posters explaining our situation," agreed Inuyasha as Sesshomaru relaxed his grip.

"Now get out so I can take a shower," growled the already exasperated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha left the bathroom and closed the door. With his sharp ears he could hear Sesshomaru enter the shower and then he heard the water running.

"Ah, I forgot to tell Sesshomaru about the water bill…"

He suddenly heard Sesshomaru shriek as cold water came full blast out of the shower head.

"INUYASHA!!!" he screamed. Inuyasha sighed.

"I better go get the fliers ready…"

**Tell me how you like it in your reviews! I hope to make future chapters!**


	2. This Our New Home!

**Hey, peoples! Sorry I didn't write soon, but now its Thankgiving Break and what luck I have Notepad now! Thank you for being patient! Yay, new chapter! I'm trying to make Sesshomaru more like himself in this chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 2: This Our New Home?!

"Kagaome look!" cried a little girl holding up a flier to her sister.

"What have you found now Rin?" asked a taller girl with black hair as she took the flier from Rin.

"Hm...maids needed?"

"Maybe this will be the perfect job for us!" Rin's eyes shined with energy. Kagome looked uncertain.

"I'm not sure..."

"Come on, sis! If we make money we can get that house you've always wanted." Rin stared at her with pleading eyes. Kagome sighed. Her sister was always her weak spot.

"Fine, but once we get the money we leave," Kagome told her sternly. Rin turned away and walked down the street to a payphone.

"Okay! If that's what you want sis."

_Why doesn't she take me seriously?_Kagome thought irritably. She stared at the number on the flier and approached the payphone.

* * *

"Anyone called yet?" asked Inuyasha as he surfed the channels on the television. Sesshomaru had his emotionless gaze on the phone.

"No. I think you would know if we have been called yet. You are sitting next to me."

"Whatever."

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Sesshomaru picked up the phone.

"Hello, my sister and I would like to apply for the job," said a girl's voice on the other end. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru curiously.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked expectantly.

"Thank you for applying. Just follow the address on the paper," replied Sesshomaru. "

No, thank you," said the girl. Sesshomaru was about to hang up when he heard another voice in the background.

"Did we get the job, sis?!" yelled a younger voice.

"Yes, we did, Rin. Oh, good-bye."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone. "Looks like we have two maids."

"Two? I thought we only needed one?"

"To clean this dump. We're probably going to need a hundred..."

* * *

"They live here?!" cried Rin as both of them looked up at a tall mansion. Kagome looked over the flier again.

"Er...this is the right address," replied Kagome. _Surely they can keep a house like this clean?_

"Oh, they'll probably pay us in gold bricks!" Rin jumped up excitedly. Kagome stared at her sister.

"I don't think anybody around here is that rich,...but I'm not always right."

"Let's go!" Rin was already up to the doorbell ringing it repeatedly.

"Rin!" Kagome caught up to her sister.

"Inuyasha, I can't reach the door could you get it? All this junk is in the way."

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" A boy opened the door. He had white hair and a red kimono. At the top of his head were dog ears. Kagome immediately grabbed his little dog ears.

"Cute..."

"Ahem, excuse me, but why are you touching my ears?"

"Ah! Um,...we're y-you're maids," Kagome was completely unaware of her actions. She let go of his dog ears.

"You?" He stared at them skeptically. "You don't look like you could pay for this job even if you wanted to."

"Inuyasha." Another boy smacked him in the head. "Don't be rude to our guests. Please come in." The two girls walked into the house. Kagome froze at the condition of the house. There were multiple clothes on the floor and other things Kagome couldn't identify. There was a strong stink in the air that made her want to gag. Kagome covered her nose.

_I was wrong! Oh, so wrong..._Kagome thought she saw something crawl across the floor. _Who am I kidding? The floor isn't even visible!_Kagome heard Rin yelp beside her.

"Kagome! Something crawled across my foot!"

"Oh, that's just a few mice," replied Inuyasha. Rin relaxed.

"Well, mice aren't too bad..."

"Oh, wait...those are rats."

"KAGOME!!!!" screamed Rin crawling on Kagome's back.

_Rats, dirty clothes, and not to mention a very strong odor, maybe this job was suited for the professionals._

"Please, don't mind the rats. I'm Sesshomaru and this is my brother Inuyasha. I'll show you to your rooms."

"But, we don't have any rooms set up for-Argh!"

Sesshomaru elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Don't mind him either. Let's go." Sesshomaru led them down a hallway where more clothes littered the floor. "To the right is Inuyasha's room. Kagome looked into the bedroom. Boxes of crackers, bags of chips, and bowls of old food littered Inuyasha's floor. Thousands of glasses and cups sat on the windowsill and the dresser and where ever else glasses can fit. Most of the stink came from this area.

_The source of all this chaos..._Kagome thought darkly. Sesshomaru moved on and opened the door to another room.

"This my bedroom."

Kagome had to stop herself from gasping. _This is the cleanest room in this messed up house!_ A tidy neat bed sat in the corner of the room. The walls were painted a cloudy white, a bookshelf had nicely stacked books and movies, and the floor was spotless.

"Awesome...," murmured Kagome.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

"N-Nothing. Continue." _At least something in this house looks clean_. They finally reached an old door.

"Here's our guest room." Sesshomaru opened the door as it made a loud long creaking sound. The room wasn't as bad as the rest of the house. A chair sat next to a dusty old window. The paint on the walls was peeling. Everything Kagome could see was covered in cobwebs. An old ceiling fan hung in the middle of the ceiling.

"Wow...looks like a nice guest room," lied Kagome.

"Yeah, if you're a corpse," whispered Rin quietly to Kagome over her shoulder.

"I hope you enjoy your stay. Dinner will be ready in a few hours," Sesshomaru said before closing the door.

"At least there's no rats," Kagome said trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you kidding? This place is horrible! I'd think twice before living here."

"Don't be silly! Its not that bad. At least we have somewhere to live right? I bet this bed is really comfy." Kagome fell back on top of the bed and dust flew everywhere. She coughed. "So, the bed a little dusty. Its not that bad. Besides, there's no changing it. What you decide is like the law."

"Sis, I don't want to stay here," whined Rin.

"Well, you should've thought of that before signing us up! This is going to be our new place...no matter how much it makes me want to gag..." This is where the chaos begins.

**Tell, me if you like it! I'll try to post a picture of their fancy mansion. As you can see I'm not very good at describing the nastiest house in history, but you have a good idea of what it looks like right? I hope so...I'll make future chapters depending on your reviews!!**


	3. First Day

**Hello peoples! This is chapter 3 of my story. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: First Day

**Kagome POV**

"Kagome!" Rin yelled in my ear. I groaned loudly.

"What time is it, Rin?" I mumbled as I rubbed her eyes.

"It's six in the morning. Come on sis, let's cook breakfast for them!" Rin cried tugging on my shirt.

"I'm tired. Let's get up later when everyone's awake, kay?" I moaned as I closed my eyes again.

"Come on, get up! We have to make a good first impression." Finally I sat up.

"Alright, let's go."

Rin and I trudged our way through the hall and made it to the kitchen. I opened the fridge. There were to go boxes on each shelf, a carton of milk, and a jug of water.

"Do these guys order take out everyday?" asked Rin as she stared inside the fridge. I looked a little closer at the boxes and realized they were labeled: pancakes, rice, teriyaki chicken, and so on.

_Do they live on this stuff?_ I thought disgustedly. "Okay, I guess we'll heat the pancakes up for them." I reached in and grabbed a box of pancakes. I sat them on the table and opened them. They looked absolutely fine. _At least the pancakes still look fresh._

"Uh, Kagome…these pancakes are frozen solid," Rin said as she broke one of the pancakes in two. The pancake was indeed frozen inside and out. I sighed.

"Then what are we going to cook?" I groaned wishing I'd gone back to sleep when I could. "Alright, I'm going to straighten those two out."

"What are you going to do sis?"

"Well, to start we're going to get rid of all this mess in the fridge," I replied determinedly.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

"Hey!" yelled a voice in my sensitive ears. "Wake up!"

"OW! What the hell?!" I yelled sitting up. Kagome was kneeling next to my bed. "Oh, its you…what do you want?"

"Well, for starters I'd like you to join us in the kitchen," replied Kagome.

_Great…now what?_ I followed Kagome into the kitchen where Sesshomaru and Rin were waiting. Sesshomaru looked equally confused as he was. I sat down to listen to what the girls had to say.

"Alright, today we're going to clean out the fridge," Kagome announced.

"Why? There's perfectly good food in there," I growled stubbornly.

"Perfectly frozen food," Rin said under her breath. I looked to Sesshomaru to back me up, but he wasn't paying attention.

"I guess we should buy some real food," Sesshomaru considered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Then it's settled. We're throwing out all of this frozen food. Sesshomaru and Rin will clean out the fridge while Inuyasha and I go grocery shopping." Kagome then pointed at him. "Bring your wallet."

_Women always want to go shopping…_I thought bitterly.

"You shouldn't go outside in those clothes though," Sesshomaru admitted looking at Kagome's pajamas. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Um, well…we don't have that much clothes," she replied. Sesshomaru immediately stared at me.

"Inuyasha, your clothes seem to be about her size. Go find her some suitable clothing," he commanded.

"Why me?!" I yelled furiously.

"Because your clothes are almost the same size," Rin replied bluntly. I glared at her before stomping off to my room. I appeared in the kitchen with a shirt and some shorts. Kagome looked at the clothes and gave me an are-you-kidding-me look. She sighed.

"If this is all you have I guess I'll have to wear it," Kagome said as she took the clothes.

* * *

**Kagome POV**

"Bye sis! We'll have the fridge ready for you when you get back!" called Rin as Inuyasha and I left out the door.

"So, what did you have in mind?" asked Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"What are we going to buy?" he said yawning. I thought for a second.

"We're going to need pancake mix, bacon, orange juice or maybe apple juice, rice, oh and we'll need-"

"Shouldn't we write this down?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Nope, I'm writing this down in my mental notebook," I replied pointing at my head.

"That has to be one big head," said Inuyasha under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

We finally managed to reach the grocery store. I felt the cool air rush past me as we entered through the doors. I found a basket and soon I started to scan the isles. I was searching for rice in the pasta isle when Inuyasha tapped on my shoulder. He pointed at a shelf that held cup noodles.

"Huh? You want some of those?" I asked curiously. He nodded without saying anything. So I picked out four or five of the noodles and moved on to pick out the white rice. At the end of the pasta isle was the frozen food section. I grabbed some cheese, sausage, and some bacon. I was about to exit the frozen food section when Inuyasha grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"You're missing something," Inuyasha growled looking at the meat section. Then I realized.

"Oh, the hot dogs, eh?" I thought. _He must be a meat lover…_I decided to buy them anyway. I nearly ran into another woman as I was about to leave. She dropped the package fish she was holding. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. There was no harm done," replied the woman. She had deep brown eyes and long brown hair. That woman's voice sounded familiar. Then a long ago memory struck me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh no, I think I'm lost…why does this school have to be so big?" whined a girl with long black hair that was shoulder length.

"Hey, there," called a voice from behind the girl. She whirled around and another girl with brown hair stood next to her. "Are you lost?"

"Well, um…my first class is English and I don't know where I'm going," the black haired girl replied.

"My first class is English too. How about we look for it together," said the other girl. "By the way I'm Sango, nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Kagome," the black haired girl introduced herself. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

"Do you mind if I ask you to be friends? I just transferred here so I don't have that many," Kagome said rather shyly.

"Of course, I'm kinda new here myself to be honest," Sango replied.

"Excuse me ladies, but would you mind telling me why you're not in class?" growled a teacher who was coming out of a classroom.

"We're kind of lost," Sango and Kagome replied in unison nervously.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Sango?" I whispered skeptically.

The brown haired woman looked up at me. "Kagome…Kagome Higurashi?"

* * *

**Rin POV**

Sesshomaru and I began to pick out to go boxes one by one. There were boxes of chicken, beans, rice, and other things I couldn't name. I found a box of weird looking noodles.

"Hey, what's this Sesshomaru?" I asked curiously as I picked up one of the noodles. Sesshomaru looked into the box I was holding.

"Oh, that's last month's octopus," he replied. I immediately threw away the octopus.

"Yuck! Did you say last month?!" I yelped. "I need to go wash my hands." I walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. Only a drop of water leaked out. _Eh? They don't have any water? _I decided to forget washing my hands and returned to the kitchen.

"Sorry, our water bill has gone up recently," explained Sesshomaru as brief anger flashed in his eyes.

_They don't have enough for the water bill? Then what makes them think they have enough to pay us?_ I suddenly heard my stomach growl. We pretty much skipped breakfast and everything in the fridge was either frozen or rotten. I sighed. "I hope big sis gets back with those groceries soon…" I picked out another box and opened it. There was a sweet smell coming off of it. It turned out that there were muffins inside. I broke one in half easily.

"We got those yesterday so they're still fresh," Sesshomaru said as he spotted me looking at the box.

"Can I have one?" I asked realizing this was as close to breakfast as I was going to get. He nodded and I immediately devoured a muffin. I remembered that Sesshomaru hadn't had breakfast either. "Um, do you want one?" I offered him one of the sweet muffins.

"Thanks," he replied showing no emotion at all as he ate the muffin.

_Was he happy I offered him one?_ I thought curiously. I had no idea what he was thinking. I placed the box of muffins on the counter to eat later and continued throwing out boxes.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Just so you know I'm planning on changing the title of my story because the one I chose earlier just doesn't fit so that all the news I have. Review! **


	4. The Start of a New Life

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry I took so long. Writer's Block sucks... **

Chapter 4: The Start of a New Life

**Previously:**

**Kagome POV**

"Sango?" I whispered skeptically.

The brown-haired woman looked up at me. "Kagome...Kagome Higurashi?"

**Now:**

Sango gave me a bear hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's good to see you too Sango!" I said hugging her back. Sango drew her attention to Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as Sango looked him up and down.

She whispered in my ear, "Is he your boyfriend?"

I blushed. "N-No!" I thought I saw Inuyasha blush out of the corner of my eye. "I just met him yesterday. He's my, um... boss."

Sango narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Oh, really? What kind of company does he run?"

"She's been hired to clean my house," Inuyasha informed her quickly. Sango's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? He doesn't make you wear skimpy outfits does he?" Sango glanced at Inuyasha like he was some kind of pervert.

"Of course not! Sesshomaru would never allow that!" I replied hastily wondering what was going through Sango's mind.

"Two boys?" Sango gave me a sly grin and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed again. "Do you mind if I pay you a visit?"

"Um, the house isn't actually presentable at the moment." I grimaced as I reflected back on the mess I'd witnessed yesterday. Sango fished a card out of her pocket and handed it to me. I blinked and realized it was Sango's phone number. "Thanks, but why do you have a card with your number on it?"

"Um, it was originally for someone else," she replied as a light blush crept on her cheeks. "See you later!" She walked off to the pasta isle.

"Your friend has a pretty wild imagination," Inuyasha inquired.

I laughed. "Yeah, she does. Let's go, Rin and Sesshomaru will be expecting us back."

**Sesshomaru POV**

Rin and I threw the last of the boxed food out. I began to wonder how Rin and Kagome's parents allowed them to live here and why they didn't have any proper clothing. _Were they runaways?_ It would be rude to ask.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Rin looked at me curiously.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any parents?"

_Hm... I wonder what brought that up?_ "Yes, but they live far away." I wasn't about to tell a stranger I barely knew about my personal life.

"Oh, our parents died a few years ago of unknown causes." Rin suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops... I wasn't supposed to say that..." I stayed silent pondering over Rin's slip up.

_So, they're orphans. No wonder they haven't contacted their parents._Rin tugged on my shirt sleeve.

"Um, Sesshomaru..." Rin looked down at her feet. "You aren't going to tell anyone about us... are you?" She looked up at me with worried eyes. I almost laughed.

"No, but you and Kagome may want to get proper clothing," I mentioned keeping my emotions in check.

Rin smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" I heard the front door open and Inuyasha and Kagome walked in with a bunch of grocery bags. "Whoa! That's a lot of food!" Rin exclaimed.

Inuyasha grinned. "We're eating good tonight!"

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha. "Help me put up these groceries will ya?" She placed the groceries on the counter. Rin and I helped the two unpack the groceries. Once we were finished Inuyasha sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"He's such a couch potato," Rin whispered to Kagome. Inuyasha growled in irritation as his sensitive ears caught Rin's comment.

"Sesshomaru, I would like to get our work started," Kagome pulled on some gloves she'd most likely bought on the shopping trip. She gave a smaller pair to Rin. "I think we'll start in here. Since the living room is the biggest area and we should clean our room too."

_Such an organized girl... _I walked to a closet near the kitchen and pulled out a broom, that probably hadn't been used in years, and handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks. Alright Rin, let's get started!"

**Kagome POV**

Rin had started picking up the trash on the floor and stuffing it in a trash bag. She grimaced at the smell of the items she picked up. I was on the other side of the room doing the same. I found an old box of cookies on the floor. When I picked it up a swarm of cockroaches retreated from under it. I yelped in surprise and jumped back almost tripping over a discarded soda can. I shuddered in disgust as the cockroaches disappeared under more debris.

_Ugh! I **HATE** bugs!_

"You okay sis?" Rin called to me.

"Y-Yeah..." I looked around. _There is no way we can finish cleaning this today._Inuyasha walked towards me holding a handful of trash and dumping it in my bag. "Oh, Inuyasha you don't have to do that." He made eye contact with me.

"The faster this is cleaned up the less commotion you'll make around here," he grumbled gathering up more trash. I looked down picking up more trash.

"Erm, thanks..." I looked up and noticed Rin was getting help from Sesshomaru too. After about two hours of cleaning the trash had been cleared and of course the cockroaches had been disposed of. I stretched. Inuyasha was sprawled out on the couch and Sesshomaru found a spot next to him. Rin leaned against a wall looking around the room.

"Wow!" Rin smiled at me. "The living room looks better already!"

I frowned looking at the rug. "Yeah, but the rug looks dirty too."

Inuyasha groaned. "We have to clean that too?"

Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha in the head. "Don't be rude. This living room was a big mess and they couldn't have finished it by themselves."

"They're the maids...," grumbled Inuyasha rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you again for helping us." Rin and I bowed to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha flipped through the channels on the TV.

Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet and gave us each twenty dollars. My eyes widened.

"This much for a days work? I couldn't..." I shook my head. _They must be really rich to give me this much!_

"Take it. It came out of Inuyasha's pay check," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha whipped his head around the look at Sesshomaru.

"Who's paycheck?" he yelled. "It took me a two weeks to get that paycheck." Sesshomaru stole the remote from him and changed the channel. "Hey!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said turning up the volume.

I giggled. I was starting to like my new home with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Maybe we could start a new life here and forget the painful past that continued to follow us.

**Review! Don't hesitate to suggest ideas for the story! You never know when I might run out of ideas! :D**


	5. Plans

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. My computer was shut down and money has been tight for my family. Again I'm terribly sorry that I took so long. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Plans

**Kagome POV**

Rin sneezed loudly as the dust collected in our room. I pulled open the window and fanned the dust out. Cleaning our room wasn't as bad as cleaning the living room was. The only thing to be scared of here were over-sized dust bunnies. It was really sunny today.

_Maybe we should go out today_. I thought as I listened to the noise of cars and people outside. Rin was lying on her back on top of our bed wearing a clean white shirt with a beautiful flower design on the front and shorts. I wore a plain blue t-shirt with black shorts. **(A/N: I'm not creative with clothes)** Inuyasha insisted that yesterday we spend _his_ money on something useful. He wasn't all too thrilled that we bought clothes. Our room was mostly clean except for the dust that was almost on everything in the room.

"Kagome, can we go out today?" Rin asked echoing my thoughts.

"I don't know, but it is nice today," I commented staring at the blue sky. An idea suddenly clicked in my head. "How about we go for a picnic?" Rin sat up looking at me with bright eyes.

"Really? We haven't done that since..." Rin trailed off and I suddenly remembered we used to go on picnics all the time with our parents. Rin shook her head as if trying to rid it of bad thoughts. "Can Sesshomaru and Inuyasha come?"

I became thoughtful. Sesshomaru I could tolerate, but Inuyasha was another story. "I'll think about it." Then I remembered Sango giving me her number from yesterday and decided to call it. I walked out of my room and down the messy hall. I knew my way around the house after being here for a while. I found the house phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" asked a male voice. I didn't recognize the voice until I recalled meeting a young boy with dark brown hair a few years back when I first met Sango.

"Hi, this is Kagome. You remember me, Kohaku?" I asked. There was a long beat of silence and for a moment I thought the phone went dead.

"Kagome Higurashi? Ah, sis told me she saw you yesterday," Kohaku finally answered sounding a bit embarrassed. He was always a shy boy.

"Can I speak to her?" I waited as I heard Kohaku calling his sister. After a while I heard Sango's enthusiastic voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Kagome! Sorry, Kohaku needs to go house hunting so until then I'm stuck with him."

"Oh, I don't mind."

"So, what's going on?"

"Rin and I were thinking of having a picnic today and I wanted to invite you."

"Sure, I'd love to go on a picnic. So, where did you want to meet?" Sango asked curiously.

"Um, well..."

"I know! How about we meet up at your place and we'll decide where to go from there," Sango suggested. I bit my lip.

The living room and kitchen were decent, but the house was still a mess. _Would it really be a good idea to bring Sango over?_ Before I could answer I could hear a different voice calling Sango's name on the other end.

"Who's that?" I asked as my curiosity got the best of me.

"No one," Sango replied, "Just a friend." She sounded embarrassed for some odd reason, but I dismissed it as Sango asked me for my address. After I'd given Sango my address she hung up. Curiosity nagged at me again. _What would Sango be embarrassed about and who was this so called 'friend' of hers?_ I'd have to find out later. Just then Rin walked into the kitchen and pulled out some chips.

"Can we take these?" she asked.

"Hold on." I took the bag of chips away from her. "We need to find a basket first. We also need to figure out where we're going."

"Why do you need to figure out where you're going?" Inuyasha's voice next to my ear made me jump.

"I-Inuyasha!" I yelped. "When did you come in here?"

"A few minutes ago," Inuyasha replied coolly.

"Well, we're going on a picnic," I said searching the cabinets for a basket. "If you want you can come along." I tried not to ask him straight out. Inuyasha's eyes brightened and for a moment I thought he might say thank you for inviting him, but instead he said:

"Good, I'm starving!"

My hopes were wasted, all he wanted was food. I found a picnic basket in the far back of a cabinet. It looked old and dusty like it hadn't been used in a while. The handle had something engraved on it and I squinted to look at the small print. It said: _With love, Izayoi_.

Curiosity pricked at me again. _Who was Izayoi?_ I turned to ask Inuyasha and he looked at the basket in my hands. I thought I saw an emotion flash in his eyes. _Was it grief?_ I never got to determine the emotion before it changed to irritation.

"What?" Inuyasha glared at me. "If you want me to help, you can forget it."

"Fine," I growled at him suddenly angry again. I turned to Rin. "Can you ask Sesshomaru if he wants to come?" Rin nodded before looking back at Inuyasha and headed to Sesshomaru's room. I made some sandwiches and packed some juice boxes while Inuyasha sat on the couch in the living room watching TV. I sighed. _He's such a couch potato._ I heard Rin cheer happily from Sesshomaru's room. I smiled. Sesshomaru was definitely coming. Rin bounced into the room like an out of control spring. I packed the chips and smiled at Rin.

"Sesshomaru wants to come!" she squealed happily.

"Good." I glared at Inuyasha. "My friend is coming over today, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha inclined his head towards me giving me a blank stare. "So?"

"So, could you afford to be polite to Sango?" I asked wondering what time Sango was coming. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to face the TV.

"Sure, sure..."

I rolled my eyes as Rin half tripped and half ran to our room. The hallway was filled with one foot of trash. _Sango would definitely notice that._ I thought as I closed the basket. I heard the door close in the hallway and the rustling of paper and wrappers on the floor. Sesshomaru walked into the living room and his eyes landed on the basket. His expression held nothing as his walked towards the counter and touched the basket.

"I remember this," he said realization in his voice. "Our mother gave this to Inuyasha when he was young."

"Where are your parents now?" I paused wondering if this was a safe subject to talk about. I was surprised when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Our mother is dead and our father left us here with a babysitter the rest of our lives," Inuyasha growled scornfully. I grimaced at how blunt he put it.

"Well, at least your father thought to send someone to look after you," I whispered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned to look at me with an expression of curiosity. Before I could answer I heard the sound of a car horn outside. I walked to the window to see Sango waving at me from her car. There was a guy standing next to her. He was a few inches taller than her and had short, black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He had his arm around Sango's shoulder. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango greeted me. I looked at Sango and then the guy, who smiled at me politely. "This is some house you got here."

"Who's you're friend?" I asked as I stared at him.

"This is Miroku. He's my boyfriend," she replied.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Aw, come on Sango. You couldn't tell your best friend about me?" Miroku whined looking hurt.

"Sorry," she kissed him on the cheek and I giggled. He sounded like a nice guy.

"Come inside." I clamped my mouth shut. _I shouldn't have said that..._

"Let's go," Sango said pulling Miroku by the hand. I saw Kohaku get out the back of the car grimacing at his sister. He wasn't as short as I'd pictured. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Kagome." he looked at me with a smile. I ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Wow, you really grew up Kohaku. You're so tall," I commented. He beamed at that and murmured a 'thanks' before following me inside.

"Wow, nice place." Miroku walked around the living room looking at everything. "The rug could use a little cleaning." Inuyasha shot death glares at him as he passed in front of the TV, but Miroku didn't seem to notice.

"Are you and Rin slacking off here or something?" Sango looked into the messy hallway. Her nose wrinkled. "What's that smell?"

"Well, it took us a long while to clean out the kitchen and the living room," I explained feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Do they make you wear maid outfits?" Miroku asked with a weird grin on his face. Sango smacked him in the back of the head and I heard Kohaku snicker behind me.

"Don't be rude!" she scolded and then looked at me apologetically. I didn't hear Sesshomaru approach as he stood next to me. I saw Sango blush slightly and Miroku stared at Sesshomaru like an idiot. Kohaku gaped at Sesshomaru who was way taller than him.

"So, you must be Kagome's friends," Sesshomaru assumed.

"U-Uh, hi," Sango stuttered. Miroku looked at her incredulously and then back at Sesshomaru, with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Hi, name's Miroku and this is Kohaku," Miroku said pointing him out. Kohaku glared at Miroku, he clearly didn't want Miroku introducing him.

"Guys, this is Sesshomaru," I introduced them.

"When are we going to get going?" Inuyasha growled from the couch.

"That's Inuyasha," I said gesturing to Inuyasha. Miroku nodded not paying the least attention to Inuyasha. Kohaku gawked at Inuyasha's dog ears.

"Hi, Sango!" Rin cried running to Sango. Sango bent down to scoop up Rin.

"Hiya kiddo!" Sango said cheerfully. Rin looked at Miroku as she hugged Sango.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Rin asked curiously as she waved to Kohaku and Miroku.

"Yeah," Sango said casting a wary glance at her boyfriend. She put Rin down before she and I walked into the kitchen. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I..." I looked down at my feet. "I haven't been here long." I looked up at Sango's worried gaze. I knew she wanted to ask me something, but thankfully she didn't voice her curiosity.

"Oh, I know! How about the huge park that's not too far away?" Sango suggested. "It has a wide field and picnic tables. It even has a playground for kids."

Having no idea what place she was talking about I just murmured, "Okay."

"Alright! We're going to the park," Sango announced to the group. Inuyasha got up abruptly from the couch stretching.

"Finally! I'm starving!"

I rolled my eyes at Inuyasha and grabbed the picnic basket. I still wondered what the story was about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's history and I'm sure they were curious about mine. I couldn't trust them yet to tell them the whole story.

**How was it? If you hadn't noticed already I've uploaded one more chapter for your entertainment and for your patience in waiting for my slow updaate. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't really have much in it. **


	6. The Picnic

**Here's the next chapter and hey! Its a long one this time! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Picnic

**Inuyasha POV**

I yawned as I watched Rin drag Kohaku to the swings. Kagome set the basket down on a table in the shade.

_Why was I here at this stupid picnic? Oh, yeah... I was __hung__ry. _Sango and Sesshomaru helped Kagome and Miroku walked over to the tree I was sittting in and I closed my eyes.

"What do you want?" I barked down at him without opening my eyes. Miroku started and looked up at me.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were up there..." Miroku raised an eyebrow at me. "How did you get up there?"

"I have hands and feet right? What do you think I did?" I snapped at him. "I climbed it."

"Oh." He sat down next to the tree and leaned against its trunk. "Bright day isn't it?"

I grunted and pulled my baseball cap lower on my head. "Yeah, whatever." It was silent for a while except for Rin's loud voice in the distance telling Kohaku to push her higher on the swings.

"So, how long have you known Miss Higurashi?"

"Not long." I tried to shorten my answers into two words because I didn't feel like talking. I cast my senses outward. I could smell the sandwiches below hidden in the picnic basket and hear Kagome and Sango chatting casually despite the baseball cap over my ears. _What were they talking about?_ I decided to tune out their chatter and remembered hearing similar chatting a long time ago.

**~Flashback~**

I sat down at the lunch table with my brother looking around warily. The huge cafeteria was full of students. My sensitive dog ears twitched at all the noise. I could hear every single conversation in the room. It was all chatter to me until I zeroed in on a group that caught my attention. They were guys who were popular at school. Their leader was Koga and he was the one talking.

"...don't know what the girls see in him," Koga was complaining about something. "Especially that brother of his. What are those things on top of his head? Dog ears?"

"I heard a rumor that he was bitten by a werewolf," one of his lackeys said.

"That's stupid! Werewolves don't exist," another one added.

"They can't possibly be related. Sesshomaru is more normal and handsome," a girl- the only one in the group- said admiringly. Her hair was red and she stared at Koga with big turquoise eyes.

Koga groaned. "Not you too, Ayame."

I glared down at my my food. _Rumors? What rumors?_

"Maybe his dad is part dog or something?"

"Heh, if you ask me I'd say he's a freak."

"You mean a 'dog' freak!" Koga corrected. The whole group started to laugh.

I picked up an apple in my hand. _Dog freak?_

"Maybe his dad's a mutt like him!"

I stood up abruptly from my table and threw the apple I was holding right at back of Koga's head. "You want to say that to my face?"

Koga got up too, growling, "You're asking for it mutt!"

"Don't call me a mutt!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Then I planted my fist into his face.

**~Flashback over~**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called me from below. "Time to eat!"

I opened my eyes and looked down. Kagome was standing at the bottom of my tree. I saw everyone at the picnic table already eating their sandwiches. I stood up and jumped down from the tree. Startled, Kagome jumped back.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I grinned at her reaction.

Her face got red. "Shut up! What were you doing? Daydreaming? I was calling you for ten minutes!"

"Something like that," I replied as I headed for the picnic table and the food.

**Kagome POV**

"Sesshomaru, did you see me?" Rin asked Sesshomaru in an excited voice. "I could almost touch the sky!"

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you could've let me touch the sky sometimes too."

"Sorry Kohaku! I fogot to let you on for your turn."

I thought I heard Sesshomaru chuckle, but when I looked at him his expression was composed. Inuyasha had eaten five sandwiches already. I was suddenly glad I'd made extra.

"Could you at least afford to have good table manners," Miroku growled as Inuyasha gulped down the juice.

"You got a problem?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku and he glared back.

"Inuyasha..." I warned him. Inuyasha only huffed and continued eating.

Sango leaned in next to my ear. "Boys are such pigs."

I nodded in agreement. In a way it was like we were a family all sitting there together having a picnic. I hadn't felt like this since my parents were around. After eating Rin decided to give Kohaku a break and drag Sesshomaru to play with her. Inuyasha went off somewhere in the woods and Miroku took a nap in the shade of a tree lying in the grass like it was his comfortable bed. Kohaku was sitting next to him playing a video game on his Nintendo DS.

"This is nice," Sango commented. I looked up at the blue sky that was dotted with clouds. A slight breeze blew my hair back and I closed my eyes. It was definitely a good day. "How's your mom Kagome?"

I froze. The question had caught me off gaurd. _Why did she suddenly bring this up?_ I fidgeted, pressing my hands together. "She... um... died." It still hurt to think about it. _She died so young..._

Instantly I felt Sango's arms around me. "I'm so sorry Kagome." I hugged her back.

"It's okay. We're still getting on well. Thanks to this job we've gotten new clothes and a little bit of money."

"That's great. Are you sure you can tolerate living with two boys?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it has to be hard work keeping that big house clean and boys practically ruin everything that's clean in seconds."

I giggled. "Sesshomaru is actually very neat and tidy, the exact opposite of Inuyasha."

Sango looked at Rin on the playground as Sesshomaru calmly helped her up to the slide. "Rin loves Sesshomaru doesn't she?"

"I guess so. She has been... overexcited lately."

"Anything going on with Inuyasha?"

"No!" I blushed. "Nothing like that. I absolutely hate him. He's so rude and arrogant."

"Uh-huh." I heard Sango's cell ringing in her pocket. She picked it up and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She paused. "Oh, really? It's my day off." She had an annoyed look on her face. "Alright, alright." She hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Something important came up at my workplace. I have to leave."

"Oh, bye!" Sango was already running over to Miroku and Kohaku so they could leave. I got up and looked towards the woods. I decided to go find Inuyasha. It was kind of lonely without someone to talk to.

**Inuyasha POV**

I sat near a quiet stream. My cap was hanging on a nearby tree branch. I was concealed by the tall trees. I didn't have to hide what I was here. I was always the target for bullies in my school who made fun of my ears and how I looked stupid and unimportant next to Sesshomaru. I hated my brother.

_Why does he become popular?_ He's as much a dog demon as me, but he looks _normal_. I stared down at the stream. I was different... a freak. I growled angrily hitting the water with my fist. I bared my teeth like an angry wolf. I hated them, my father and my brother. Everyone looks to them like they're God Almighty. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

"Inuyasha!" the familiar voice called.

_Kagome_, I thought irritably. _What does she want?_ I turned to see her come through the bushes behind me.

"Hi," she said as she sat down next to me. "What are you doing way out here?"

"What's it to you?"

She looked down. "Sorry..."

I glanced at her. She looked depressed or something. "I was thinking," I finally answered.

"Oh, I was thinking too," she replied picking up a fallen leaf absentmindedly.

Curiosity nagged at me. "About what?"

"My parents, my mom mostly," she replied as I could hear the sorrow clear in her voice. She dropped the leaf into the stream and watched it float away. "She died recently."

"Oh..." I decided to drop it. This was clearly a sensitive subject for her, but she kept talking.

"Our family was falling apart when my dad went away. My mom tried to keep us together, but soon she fell ill." She paused taking a breath.

_Why was she telling me this?_

"We were poor and barely had enough money to get good medication. Then she died from the sickness, it was too much for her to handle. She just... w-wasted away. Our father sent us to an orphanage that was already too crowded. So we struck out on our own. To find a job... I had to be strong for Rin... she was still so young." She stopped and I heard her sniffle.

_Was she crying?_ I looked up from staring at the stream. I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Without thinking about it I wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to me. I didn't like seeing anyone cry. "You don't have to be on your own anymore. You've got friends here." _Why did this feel so right to have her next to me like this? I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way._ I stroked her back as sobs shook her body. She needed me right now and I would be here for her.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


End file.
